Una aventura de sirenas
by Sayumi Kimura
Summary: esta es la historia de 6 chicas que no son las tipicas adolescentes normales ellas ocultan un gran secreto, cuando ellas entran al agua no son chicas normales ellas se transforman en SIRENAS? Mal summary lo se pero no me juzguen es mi primer fic n.n
1. La isla summer

**YO: Ni H20 Sirenas del mar ni bakugan me perteneces tampoco sus personajes**

**Shun: si si ya entendimos**

**Ace: dejala hablar shun**

**Shun: esta bien**

**Yo: gracias, bueno sin mas preámbulo no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer**

Donde están se nos hace tarde decía una chica de cabello naranja

Mira Clay 17 años mide 1.70 cabello naranja corto y ojos color azules estudia en la secundaria fukishima 2 de preparatoria

Tranquilizate Mira ya deben de estar por llegar decía otra chica de cabellos azules

Runo Misaki 17 años 1.70 cabello color celeste recogido en dos coletas altas y ojos color verde agua estudia en el segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Miren ahí viene gritaba una peliazul

Fabia Sheen 17 1.70 cabello color azul oscuro que le llega hasta los hombros y ojos color verde , segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Perdon por la tardanza decía una chica de largos cabellos naranjas

Alice Gehabich 17 años 1.70 cabello largo ondulado color naranja y ojos color café, segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Alice porque llegas tarde – dijo runo

Lo lamento es que Kasumi se tardo mucho para elegir un traje de baño – decía alice

No me demore tanto – decía una chica pelicafe

Kasumi Gehabich 1.70 cabello largo color café oscuro y ojos negros, segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima prima de alice

Bueno da igual ya que estamos todas vámonos que estoy ansiosa por conocer esa isla – decía fabia

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii todo el mundo dice que la isla summer es hermosaa – dijo mira emocionada

Bueno vámonos o anochecerá – dijo runo

Siiiiiiiiii – dijeron todas

**En la isla summer**

Con que esta es la isla summer? Es muy hermosa – dijo kasumi

Si tienes razón pero tenemos que poner el campamento antes de que anochezca – dijo fabia

_Después de armar el campamento_

Chicas vamos a explorar todavía faltan 2 horas para que anochezca – dijo runo

Esta isla se debe ver hermosa en la noche y mas hoy porque hay luna llena – dijo alice

Bueno vamos – dijo kasumi

Las chicas estaban explorando se sorprendían por la cantidad de plantas y animales exóticos que encotraban por toda la isla, seguían caminando pero kasumi se detuvo un rato por que vio algo interesante:

Chicas miren – gritaba kasumi

Que sucede – dijo fabia

Miren esto – respondió kasumi

Que es? – pregunto mira

Creo que es alguna especie de cueva subterránea – dijo alice

Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo kasumi acercándose a la cueva

Kasumi que haces te puedes caer – le advirtió fabia

No te preocupes fabia no me va a pas AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito kasumi quien se había caído dentro de la cueva

KASUMIIII – grito alice

Estas bien?-pregunto runo

ME ACABO DE CAER A UNA CUEVA QUE ESTA POR DEBAJO DE ESTA ISLA COMO CREES QUE ESTOY? – grito kasumi

Solo me aseguraba – respondió runo

Y que hacemos – pregunto mira

Pues entrar por ella – dijo fabia

Si – dijeron todas al unisono

Cada una entro en la cueva después empezaron a caminar buscando una salida hasta que llegaron a una parte de esa cueva que las dejo a todas impresionadas

Que es esto – pregunto mira

Es un lago que no se nota – respondió sarcásticamente kasumi

Si se que es un lago pero que hace aquí abajo – dijo mira con tono un poco enojado

Chicas miren – dijo fabia que señalo hacia arriba del lago

Que es eso – pregunto alice un poco asustada

Parece la parte de arriba de un volcán – respondió runo de igual manera que alice

Entonces este lago esta en el interior de un volcan – pregunto kasumi un poco asustada

Asi parece – respondió mira

Como salimos de aquí – pregunto runo

Creo que la única forma de salir de aquí es nadando por debajo del lago – dijo fabia

ESTAS LOCAAA – grito kasumi un tanto alterada – estas aguas están llenas de tiburones

Pero parece ser la única salida – dijo fabia

Fabia tiene razón kasumi es la única forma – dijo runo

Pero – dijo kasumi

Sin peros tenemos que nadar – esta vez fue alice la que hablo

Todas juntas de la mano – dijo mira

SI – dijeron todas al unisono

Las chicas se metieron en el agua una por una, al estar dentro se tomaron de las manos y cuando se disponían empezar a nadar paso algo increíble e inexplicable.

Desde la parte de arriba del volcán se reflejaba la hermosa luna llena y un hermoso brillo iluminaba todo el lago en el agua empezaron a salir unas especies de burbujas

Que esta pasando – dijo fabia asustada

No se pero esto ya me dio mucho miedo – respondió alice de igual manera

Será mejor irnos – dijo mira

Si – dijeron runo y kasumi al mismo tiempo

Cuando las chicas se disponían a nadar el hermoso brillo que se reflejaba en el lago desapareció mágicamente lo que asusto mas a las 5 chicas y salieron nadando a toda velocidad del lago ya afuera del lago de la isla summer un barco de carga que pasaba por ahí las recogió porque estaban tan asustadas que decidieron no hacer el campamento y quedaron en volver al dia siguiente a recoger sus cosas

**En el barco**

Eso fue muy extraño – dijo fabia

Y tenebroso – agrego mira

Pero que creen que haya sido ese resplandor que estaba en el lago – pregunto kasumi

No se pero fue muy raro – dijo alice

Yo no se ustedes pero para mi esta fue una de las noches mas raras y tenebrosas de mi vida – dijo runo

Para mi igual – dijeron las demás al unisono

Señoritas ya estamos llegando a tierra – dijo el capitán del barco

Si muchas gracias capitán – dijo alice de manera muy amable

**Ya en tierra**

Chicas no se ustedes pero yo estoy segura que esa isla oculta un misterio – dijo alice

Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo – dijo mira

Yo creo que deberíamos volver – dijo kasumi a lo que fabia y runo asintieron

Decidido volveremos dentro de 3 dias a la isla summer por nuestras cosas y para empezar a descubrir este misterio – dijo firme runo

SII – dijeron las demás al unisono

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Gracias**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ!**


	2. El descubrimiento

Capitulo 2 – El descubrimiento

**Al dia siguiente**

Era ya medio dia y alice y kasumi se encontraban almorzando su casa cuando terminaron de comer alice recogió los platos y los dejo en el lavabo y le dijo a kasumi:

Kasumi hoy es tu turno de lavar los platos – dijo alice firme

Esta bien – dijo kasumi algo fastidiada

Ire a tomar un baño dijo alice entrando a su habitación

Esta bien pero no te tardes – respondió kasumi

**En el baño**

alice lleno la tina de agua caliente entro en ella, _10,9,8,7,6 _cerro los ojos un rato _5,4,3_ los abrió _2, 1,…_ mágicamente las piernas de alice se habían transformado en una hermosa cola color violeta, y también se dio cuenta de que en su parte superior llevaba un tipo de sosten color violeta un poco mas claro que el color de su cola, alice de la impresión no pudo hacer mas que pegar un grito…

AAAAAA – grito alice asustada

Kasumi que se encontraba a punto de lavar los platos le dijo desde la puerta a alice

Alice estas bien – dijo kasumi un poco asustada por el grito que había pegado su prima

Si no pasa nada – dijo alice desde el baño

Esta bien – dijo kasumi no muy convencida

**En la cocina**

Kasumi se disponía a lavar los platos abrió la llave cogió un plato y le empezó a restregar el jabon _10,9,8,7 _empezo a tararear una canción _6,5,4_ dejo el plato ya limpio a un lado _3,2,1_ y mágicamente al igual que alice las piernas de kasumi ya no estaban, habían sido reemplazadas por un hermosa cola color verde agua y también se dio cuenta que la blusa que llevaba puesta ya no estaba, había sido reemplazada al igual que sus piernas por un hermoso sosten color verde agua un poco mas claro que su cola

AAAAAAA – grito kasumi mas fuerte

Kasumi que pasa – dijo alice saliendo del baño

Alice se quedo en shock cuando se dio cuenta que su prima también tenia cola y asustada le dijo

Tu también – dijo alice

Que como que yo también – dijo kasumi – alice acaso tu

Si kasumi a mi también me salió una cola

Esto es muy raro – dijo kasumi

Hubo un incomodo silencio en la casa cuando ambas recordaron algo de golpe y dijeron al mismo tiempo

LAS DEMAS

Les habrá pasado lo mismo que a nosotras- dijo alice algo asustada

No lo se – dijo kasumi

**En la casa de mira**

En ese momento no había nadie porque sus padres habían salido de viaje y su hermano Keith no iba a regresar hasta la noche, en ese instante mira se encontraba en su jardín leyendo Medianoche _*se los recomiendo*_ cuando los aspersores empezaron a regar las plantas mira al darse cuenta de esto cerro el libro _10,9,8,7_ se levanto_ 6,5,4 _dio unos pasos _3,2,1 _y…. al igual que alice y kasumi las piernas de mira ya no estaban en lugar de ellas había una hermosa cola color naranja y un sosten también naranja pero un poco mas claro que la cola

Que demonios – dijo mira asustada – esto esta muy raro porque tengo una cola

**En el restaurante de runo**

Runo se encontraba arreglando el restaurante para cerrar, en ese momento ella se encontraba sola porque sus padres habían salido un momento para comprar mas cosas para el restaurante entonces runo un poco cansada fue por un vaso de agua que estaba sobre una de las mesas entonces runo tomo un poco de agua pero una gota cayo sobre su pierna, runo cogió una toalla _10,9,8,7, _se seco la pierna_ 6,5,4_ se dispuso a seguir limpiando _3,2,1…_ las piernas de runo desaparecieron y en lugar de ella había una hermosa cola de color blanco y un hermoso sosten del mismo color

AAAAAH – grito runo – que es esto xq esta sucediendo esto

**En la casa de fabia**

Fabia se encontraba también sola en su casa pues su hermana había salido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta, fabia se encontraba sola en el jardín de su casa y de repente le dieron ganas de meterse a su pileta, entonces ella fue hasta su cuarto se puso su entero favorito regreso al jardín y se metió en la piscina, esta nadando tranquilamente _10,9,8,7 _dio unos saltos en el agua _6,5,4 _nado hasta el fondo _3,2,1,… _y mágicamente la piernas de fabia habían sido reemplazadas por una hermosa cola de color amarillo y su pieza de baño entera ya no estaba en lugar de ella tenia un hermoso sosten color amarillo un poco mas bajo que su cola.

Que demonios - dijo fabia

**1 hora después **

Todas las chicas al teléfono y las 5 desesperadas al mismo tiempo dijeron

ME SALIO UNA COLA

A TI TAMBIEN

COMO CUANDO DONDE Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE PORQUE?

Después todas empezaron a decir palabras diferentes hasta que alice grito

YA BASTAAAA – grito alice – tranquilizemonos y porque mejor no nos vemos aquí en mi casa en 30 minutos

Esta bien – respondieron todas al unisono

**30 minutos después…**

Las 5 chicas se encontraban reunidas en la casa de alice, había un profundo silencio hasta que runo dijo

Chicas que nos habrá pasado

No lo se pero por lo que vi cuando tocamos el agua nos sale una cola – dijo fabia

En otras palabras nos convertimos en sirenas – dijo mira

Pero como nos paso esto – pregunto kasumi

mmm… hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que alice dijo

chicas yo creo saber que nos paso

QUE ES ALICE – dijeron todas

Recuerdan lo que paso en la isla summer en ese lago que estaba en el interior de ese volcán? – pregunto alice

SI – respondieron todas

Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que nos esta pasando? – pregunto algo confundida runo

Que creo que esa luz que se reflejo en nosotras era mágica y eso fue lo que nos transformo – dijo alice

Podrias tener razón – dijo fabia – pero solo hay una forma de comprobarlo

Regresando a la isla summer verdad? – pregunto mira

Si, creo que tendremos que regresar a esa isla mañana mismo – dijo alice

Pero como iremos en una lancha si apenas tocamos en agua nos sale una cola – dijo kasumi

Quien dijo que tendremos que ir en lancha? – dijo fabia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Fabia no querras decir que vayamos… - dijo runo pero fabia interrumpió

Si tendremos que practicar y que mejor oportunidad que ir nadando hasta la isla summer? – dijo fabia

Pero no es muy arriesgado – dijo alice

Puede ser – respondió fabia – pero no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

Esta bien – dijeron todas

Decidido mañana iremos nadando hasta la isla summer – dijo fabia

SI – dijeron todas

Pero como iremos hasta la isla, no podemos ir desde la playa porque desde ahí toda la gente nos puede ver- dijo runo

Tienes razón – dijo fabia – ya se ahí una parte de la isla a la que ren y los otros chicos siempre van, ahí casi nunca hay nadie asi que creo que desde ahí podremos ir

Y tu como sabes – dijo kasumi con una sonrisa un poquito maligna

Porque ren me lo mostro – respondió fabia

mmm… ren te cuenta muchas cosas verdad – dijo runo

si, pero porque preguntan – dijo fabia

porque por como te pones cuando lo nombras parece como si te gustara – dijo mira con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

No es verdad, somos solo amigos – dijo fabia sonrojada

mmm.. esta bien – dijo kasumi no muy convencida

ya dejen de preguntar tonterías, entonces decidido mañana a primera hora iremos a la isla summer de acuerdo? – dijo runo

SIII – dijeron todas

**Al día siguiente…**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	3. Poderes al descubierto

Capitulo 3 – poderes al descubierto

**Al dia siguiente**

Chicas están listas – dijo fabia

Sii – dijeron todas

Entonces las 5 chicas se lanzaron al y fueron nadando hasta la isla summer llegaron al lago que se encontraba en el fondo del volcán salieron del agua y se dispusieron a explorar el lugar estuvieron una rato buscando hasta que alice dijo:

Chicas miren esto

Que es – dijo kasumi

Las demás se acercaron y se dieron cuenta que en la pared de ese lago había un especie de escritura antigua y también se dieron cuenta que había una especie de grafico en la pared donde se podía observar a 6 sirenas frente a 4 sirenas y se podía deducir por el grafico que estaban en medio de una gran batalla

Que significan estas escrituras – dijo kasumi

No lo se pero esto ya me dio un poco de miedo – dijo mira

Yo creo que lo mejor será irnos y volver después a seguir investigando – dijo alice

Tienes razón nuestras familias deben de estar por despertar y se preocuparan mucho si no nos encuentran – dijo runo

Entonces vamos – dijo fabia

Si- dijeron las otras

Asi las chicas regresaron hasta la playa y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

**2 horas después**

Eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana y las chicas se encontraban en el restaurante que administraba runo ayudando a arreglar las mesas para abrirlo en una hora (**nota este restaurante esta en el muelle asi como en H2O**) cuando terminaron se sentaron y runo trajo unas bebidas y empezaron a charlar

Chicas no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vimos en la isla summer fue muy extraño – dijo alice

Si que será – dijo fabia

Se me esta ocurriendo algo – dijo runo

Que es – dijo mira

Que nos transformamos en sirenas en ese lago cuando hubo luna llena – dijo runo

y…. dijo kasumi

que capaz descubriremos mas cosas si regresamos a la isla cuando vuelva a haber luna llena – dio runo

pero eso será hasta dentro de 3 semanas – agrego fabia

entonces en 3 semanas iremos – dijo alice

sii – dijeron todas

pero nadie se puede echar para atrás eh – dijo kasumi

no echarse para atrás en que – dijo un peliblanco atrás de kasumi

Anubias – dijo kasumi

Anubias 1.70 17 años cabello blanco y ojos amarillos estudia en el 2do de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola chicas – saludo anubias

Hola anubias – dijeron todas

Vienes solo? – pregunto runo

No los demás vienen detrás de mi – dijo anubias

Hola chicas – dijeron cuatro voces

Shun kazami 1.70 17 años cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color ambar estudia en el 2do de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola shun – dijo alice

Hola alice – dijo shun

Que cuentan – dijo un ojirojo que venia detrás de shun

Dan kuso 1.70 17 años cabello marron corto y ojos color rojo segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola dan – dijo runo

Hola runo – dijo dan

Como están chicas – dijo un chico peliblanco

Ren krawler 1.70 17 años cabello corto color blanco y ojos color amarillo segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola ren – dijo fabia sonrojada

Hola fabia como te ha ido – respondió ren

Hola chicas – dijo un chico peliverde

Ace Grit 1.71 17 años cabello verde agua y ojos color gris segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola a todos quieren algo de comer o de beber – pregunto runo

No runo solo veníamos a saludar – dijo dan

Aa bueno – respondió runo

Chicas a que se referían con eso de no echarse para atrás – pregunto un confundido anubias

Mmm..- las chicas no sabían como safarse de eso hasta que kasumi dijo

De una pijamada que va a haber hoy en mi casa –

A si una pijamada – dijo alice

mmm.. esta bien – dijo anubias

chicos se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento de futbol tenemos que apurarnos – dijo ace

si recuerden que yo tengo entrenamiento ninja en la tarde asi que debo estar en mi casa a eso de las 2 – dijo shun

entonces vamos – dijo ren y los chicos salieron corriendo no sin antes decir al unisono ADIOS CHICAS NOS VEMOS LUEGO

las chicas se quedaron con la típica gotita anime por un rato hasta que fabia dijo

kasumi buena idea lo de la pijamada y si la hacemos en verdad

pero para que – pregunto mira

para hablar sobre lo que nos esta pasando – dijo alice

esta bien esta noche en mi casa – dijo kasumi

siii – dijeron todas

**En la noche en casa de kasumi y alice**

Chicas que quieren de cenar? – pregunto alice

No lo se preparemos algo todas juntas – dijo runo

Todas: siii

Las chicas se disponían a preparar la cena cuando de repente se caen los vasos de agua que había en la mesa y las chicas al intentar cogerlos se dieron cuenta de algo… Las chicas controlaban el agua, el agua que se había derramado en esos momentos estaba flotando y como por arte de magia el agua volvió a los diferente vasos

Que fue eso – dijo alice

No lo se pero me gusta – dijo kasumi

Pero fue muy raro – dijo runo

Si tienes razón – dijo fabia

Creen que esto tenga que ver con – dijo mira pero las demás la interrumpieron

CLARO QUE SI

Las chicas continuaron cocinando hasta que kasumi dijo

Chicas quiero volverlo a intentar – dijo kasumi

No lo hagas, después algo te va a salir mal – dijo alice

No importa – dijo kasumi

Kasumi intento hacer que el agua volviera a flotar pero en lugar de eso la congelo las demás chicas al darse cuenta de eso lo intentaron y para su sorpresa también congelaron el agua que había en los demás vasos

Primero agua, ahora hielo que mas sigue – dijo fabia

No lo se – respondió runo

Agua… hielo… Ya se que es lo que falta – dijo kasumi

Que es – dijo alice

Déjenme les muestro – dijo kasumi

Kasumi puso su mano frente a uno de los vasos de agua y como se lo imaginaran kasumi derritió el hielo y las otras después de ver esto lo intentaron y también pudieron hacerlo, después fabia agrego.

Chicas se dieron cuenta de algo?

De que cosa – dijo alice

Que los poderes que tenemos están relacionados con el agua…

Entonces esto tiene que estar relacionado con… - dijo alice pero fue interrumpida

Si – dijo fabia – no cabe duda alguna esa isla oculta un secreto y esas escrituras también y nosotras lo vamos a descubrir

Todas: siii

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen reviews**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	4. La llegada

Capitulo 4 – la llegada

**Al dia siguiente**

CHICAS DESPIERTEN – grito runo

Runo que pasa son las 9:00 am – dijo fabia bostezando

Por lo mismo tenemos que ir al restaurante a arreglarlo – dijo runo

Es cierto – dijo alice

Vamos – dijo kasumi y las chicas salieron corriendo al restaurante

**En el restaurante**

Hola chicas – dijo shun

Hola shun que tal el entrenamiento de ayer – pregunto alice

Nada fuera de lo normal descontando de cuando dan se pego contra los palcos – dijo shun

Fue un accidente – dijo dan entrando

Si un accidente muy comico – dijo ace

Si jaja – dijeron riendo ren y anubias

Hola chicas – dijo un chico que venia detrás de anubias

Keith Clay 17 años 1.72 cabello rubio y ojos celestes segundo de preparatoria de la secundaria fukishima

Hola Keith como estas – dijeron las 5 chicas al unisono

Chicos tengo que decirles algo – dijo shun

Que es hermano – dijo dan

Bueno pues mi prima va a venir a vivir conmigo – dijo shun

Porque? – pregunto alice

Porque – shun bajo la cabeza – nuestra abuela murió hace 3 dias

Lo siento mucho shun – dijo alice

Bueno, no importa mi abuela me dijo que el dia en que se fuera de este mundo yo no tenia que llorar porque ella estaría en un lugar mejor – dijo shun

Al parecer tu abuela era una gran mujer – dijo ace

Si la mejor – respondió shun

Y de donde viene tu prima – pregunto fabia

Desde komaki – respondió shun

Y en que viene? En avion? – pregunto alice

No – respondió shun

En metro – pregunto dan

No – respondió shun

ENTONCES EN QUE VIENE – GRITARON TODOS

a pie – respondió shun

QUE – gritaron todos

Pero como va a venir a pie komaki queda a tres horas de aquí en avión – dijo fabia

Y a 7 en metro – dijo mira

no ella llega en 1 hora – dijo shun

y hace cuanto salió de komaki – pregunto ren

hace 2 horas – respondió shun

y como puede llegar en una hora? – pregunto mira

si es que eres desconsiderado, no pudiste pagarle ni un pasaje en metro – dijo dan

aaa – suspiro shun – ella también practica el arte ninja

aaaa – dijeron todos – ahora todo cobra sentido

chicos tengo que irme regreso en una hora para conocer a tu prima – dijo Keith

esta bien – pero llega puntual

ok – dijo Keith saliendo

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

Una chica pelinegra venia corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y cuando llego a la entrada redujo mucho la velocidad y dijo para si misma:

Asi que esto es Tokio esta muy bonito, bueno será mejor que me apresure para llegar a casa de shun.

Akira Kazami 17 años 1.70 cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos color ambar al igual que shun.

Aki siguio caminando mirando su bolso para ver si no se le había olvidado nada al salir de komaki estaba tan concentrada viendo dentro de su bolso que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia en dirección contraria a ella y ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Lo lamento mucho – dijo aki

No te disculpes fue mi culpa – dijo Keith

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro perdidos en su miradas hasta que aki despertó y dijo

Lo siento mucho – volvió a disculparse aki otra vez

No te preocupes no fue tu culpa – le dijo Keith – por cierto como te llamas

Aa lo siento mi nombre es akira kazami pero puedes llamarme aki – le respondió ella – y tu como te llamas

Me llamo Keith – le dijo el – espera tu eres la prima de shun

Si esa soy yo – le dijo ella

Asi que tu eres la chica que vino corriendo desde komaki – pregunto Keith

Si – respondió aki

Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu nueva casa? – pregunto Keith

No quiero molestarte – respondió aki

No es ninguna molestia – dijo Keith

No te preocupes yo conozco el camino hacia la casa – dijo aki

Bueno esta bien – dijo Keith – pero nos veremos luego

Hecho – dijo aki y acto seguido aki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Keith y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

Se nota que es prima de shun – dijo Keith y acto seguido se dirigió hasta el restaurante

**En casa de shun**

Aki llego hasta la casa se detuvo en la puerta y toco el timbre y después el abuelo de shun abrió y la recibió con un abrazo

Aki que gusto verte – dijo el abuelo

Abuelo a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo aki

Shun ven aca aki ya llego – grito el abuelo

Ya voy abuelo – respondió el pelinegro desde su cuarto – akii como estas tiempo sin verte – dijo shun con una sonrisa en el rostro

A mi también me da gusto verte shun – dijo aki

Bueno vamos – dijo shun

A donde – respondió aki

Al restaurante de una amiga quiero presentarte a todos mis amigos – dijo shun

Bueno esta bien – dijo aki

**En el camino al restaurante**

Y como te fue en el viaje – pregunto shun

Bien si no me equivoco se me hizo menos de las dos horas que tenia planeada – dijo aki

Si que eres rápida – dijo shun

Si bueno mi abuela siempre decía la practica hace al maestro – dijo aki – sabes conoci a un chico cuando estaba llegando a la ciudad, si no me equivoco creo que se llamaba Keith

Conociste a Keith – pregunto shun

Si bueno veo que es amigo tuyo – dijo aki

Si uno de los mejores amigos que tengo – dijo shun

Me alegro – dijo aki

Mira ya llegamos – dijo shun

Bueno que estamos esperando entremos – dijo aki

Chicos vengan quiero presentarles a mi prima –dijo shun

Ya vamos shun – dijeron todos

Hola que tal me llamo runo misaki

Yo alice gehabich

Yo ren krawler

Yo dan kuso

Yo mira clay

Yo ace grit

Yo fabia sheen

Hola yo me llamo anubias

Yo me llamo kasumi mucho gusto

Y yo me llamo Keith clay pero creo que ya nos conocemos

A si hola bueno yo me llamo Akira Kazami pero pueden decirme aki

Hola aki quieres que te muestre el lugar – dijo amablemente runo

Si claro – y acto seguido las chicas le mostraron el lugar a aki

Y este es el muelle – dijo runo

Y eso que esta alla es la – dijo alice pero aki la interrumpió

La isla summer si la conozco – dijo aki

Como la conoces – pregunto kasumi

Bueno es que yo vine hace 2 años con mi abuela a visitar esa isla – dijo aki

Miren la hora ya es tarde mejor me voy adiós chicas – dijo aki y se fue

Chicas me agrado mucho aki – dijo kasumi

A mi también dijeron las demás

Bueno cambiando de tema mañana regresemos a la isla solo por diversión – dijo mira

Pero alguien puede vernos – dijo fabia

Vayamos muy temprano siii porfavor – dijo kasumi

Esta bien – dijeron las demás

**Al dia siguiente**

Las chicas partieron muy temprano a la isla summer se encontraban nadando en el lago muy tranquilas pero en otra parte de la isla…

Aa la isla summer que recuerdos me trae – dijo aki – quiero visitar el lago – acto seguido aki se dirigió hasta el lago pero cuando entro a la cueva escucho unas voces que se le hicieron muy familiares aki siguió caminando y se sorprendió por lo que vio, ahí estaban alice, runo, mira, fabia y kasumi pero con cola aki estaba en shock y lo único que pudo decir fue

Chi..chicas ustedes – dijo tartamudeando aki

AKI – dijeron las chicas y acto seguido salieron nadando aki no podía dejar que se fueran y se lanzo detrás de ellas, las chicas iban nadando a gran velocidad hasta que se dieron cuenta que aki las venia siguiendo, pero no venia como una humana si no que tenia una hermosa cola color fucsia y un sosten fucsia pero un poco mas claro que la cola, después las chicas salieron del agua y lo único que pudieron decir fue:

AKI TU TAMBIEN ERES SIRENA – dijeron todas

Pues si, no sabia que ustedes también lo eras – dijo aki – pero aquí no podemos hablar tenemos que regresar al lago, tengo que contarles algo muy importante

Entonces vamos – dijo alice

Vamos dijeron las demás

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir el que sigue hoy mismo si puedo **

**DEJEN REVIEWS n.n**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	5. La revelacion de aki

Capitulo 5 – La revelación de aki

**En el lago de la isla summer**

Bueno ya estamos aquí que querías decirnos aki – pregunto fabia

Bueno primero díganme desde cuando son sirenas – les pregunto aki

Como desde hace 5 dias y tu desde cuando lo eres – pregunto runo

Desde hace 2 años – dijo aki

QUEEE DESDE HAACE 2 AÑOS – dijeron todas exaltadas

Pero como te transformaste – pregunto alice

Bueno es una historia un tanto complicada – dijo aki

Dilo tenemos tiempo – dijo kasumi

Bueno todo comenzo cuando yo vine a visitar a shun hace 2 años yo estaba en la playa cuando vi la isla me dio curiosidad saber como era y le pedi a un pescador que estaba por ahí que me llevara hasta la isla y cuando llegue la empeze a recorrer y entonces vi a un pequeño animalito la verdad no recuerdo que era pero bueno me dio curiosidad y empeze a perseguirlo pero como yo estaba tan concentrada siguiendo al animal no me di cuenta y me resbale y cai a una cueva yo estaba buscando una salida hasta que llegue a este lago ya era de noche y como se deben imaginar pues la luna llena se reflejaba en la punta de volcán y bueno no se que me dio pero lo único que pude hacer fue meterme dentro del lago y luego desde la punta de volcán se reflejaba una extraña luz y bueno.. cuando me di cuenta ya tenia cola

Eso es interesante pero como has podido sobrevivir dos años evitando el contacto con el agua en publico? – pregunto runo

Es que yo puedo controlar mis poderes y también puedo controlar mi cola – dijo aki

Pero como – pregunto alice

Bueno la verdad no fue fácil me costo un poco pero con la ayuda de mi abuela pude lograrlo – dijo aki

Tu abuela era sirena? – pregunto mira

Si y no era una sirena común ella era una de las 6 reinas del océano – dijo aki

6 reinas? – pregunto kasumi

si de eso quería hablarles – dijo aki – sus abuelas eran las otras 5 reinas del océano

QUEE – gritaron todas

Pero como si yo nunca conoci a mi abuela – dijo alice

Yo tampoco – dijeron las demás

Y tu como te enteraste – pregunto mira

Bueno pues..

**FLASHBACK**

**Aki se encontraba en la recamara de su abuela ahora fallecida buscando algo para poder llevarse con ella para poder recordarla entonces encuentra un retrato de ella junto a 5 mujeres mas y aki decide coger esa foto pero al coger el portarretrato este se le cae y al recogerlo ve un sobre con una carta adentro**

**Que es esto – se dijo aki para si misma – creo que mejor la leo**

***Querida aki si estas leyendo esto es que yo ya no estoy en este mundo, lo que quería decirte o mas bien contarte en esta carta es que debes cuidarte, tu no eres una sirena ordinaria, nunca hable de esto contigo porque quería protegerte pero creo que no debi haberlo guardado hasta este momento, la verdad es que tu eres una sirena con mas poderes de los que crees tener si bien tienes los poderes del agua,fuego,hielo,trueno,tierra y viento esos son algunos de los poderes que descubriras pronto en el eclipse que ocurrirá cuando el reloj de las doce del nuevo año ese dia tu y 5 sirenas mas tendrán que enfrentarse a 4 sirenas malvadas que lo único que buscan es controlar el mundo de los océanos, ellas solo quiere causar discordia y tristeza y tu no lo puedes permitir, lamento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes aki pero yo no era una sirena ordinaria yo era una de las 6 reinas sirenas que gobernaban los océanos, se que en este momento te estaras preguntando quienes eran las otras reinas pues te lo dire las otras reinas son las 5 mujeres que ves en esa foto, pero ellas como yo ya no habitan este mundo, pero sus nietas si, tienes que buscarlas a como de lugar por lo que se ellas viven en Tokio donde vive tu primo de shun sus nombres son: alice gehabich, runo misaki, mira clay, fabia sheen y kasumi gehabich, buscalas por favor aki y adviérteles de este peligro y ayudalas por favor a controlar sus tres poderes iniciales para que después puedan controlar los poderes de trueno, tierra y agua y otra cosa mas, esta es la batalla final esta batalla tiene que empezar cuando los planetas estén alineados y en la luna llena se refleje el eclipse summerstein comenzara la batalla final, debo decirte que este eclipse ocurre cada 75 años pero antes de esto tu y las 5 chicas que te mencione deben haberles confesado a su media naranja quienes son, que son, y lo que tienen que hacer, ese dia esos chicos deben estar con ustedes asi tendrán una de las fuerzas mas poderosas del mundo el amor, pero te advierto tus enemigas pueden estar mas cerca de lo que crees, te pido por favor que estes alerta y enorgulléceme venciendo a esas brujas, siempre recuerda que yo te estoy observando desde donde este y que no importa que ya no este contigo siempre te amare **

**Te amo***

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Wow que historia - dijo fabia pero a que se refería tu abuela con eso de trueno, viento y tierra que también tenemos esos poderes?

No por ahora tienen que controlar primero los tres poderes base y luego obtendrán los demás – respondió aki

Pero que es eso de su media naranja y de que batalla habla? – pregunto alice

La batalla final contra las nietas de las 4 brujas del mar – dijo aki – cuando encuentren a su media naranja lo primero que tienen que hacer es decirles quienes son

Pero primero deberíamos descubrir un poco mas sobre esta isla – dijo fabia

Si recuerden que habíamos quedado en regresar cuando hubiera luna llena – dijo kasumi

NO – grito aki – no pueden hacer eso porque ustedes todavía no pueden controlarse frente a la luna llena si salen cuando halla luna llena estarán fuera de control

No sabia eso – dijo runo

Pues ya lo saben y recuerden no pueden mirar la luna llena por ahora – agrego aki

Pero como sabremos quien es nuestra media naranja? – pregunto mira

Eso lo decidirá el tiempo – dijo aki

Como que el tiempo – dijo fabia

Bueno cuando llegue me di cuenta de cómo se miraban ustedes y esos chicos y por lo que vi alice a ti te gusta mi primo no – dijo aki con una sonrisa en la cara

No es verdad – dijo alice – a mi no me gusta shun

Aa bueno les creeré por el momento – dijo aki – pero bueno ya es tarde mejor regresemos que después preocupamos a los demás

Si – dijeron todas

Y acto seguido las 6 se fueron nadando de regreso hasta el muelle

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ!**


	6. La luna llena

Capitulo 6 – La luna llena

**2 semanas después**

Chicas si recuerdan que hay hoy no? – pregunto aki

mmm… ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS – grito kasumi

no – dijo aki

mmm… VA A HABER UNA FIESTA DONDE – grito runo

NOO – grito aki

ENTONCES QUE – gritaron las demás

QUE HOY HAY LUNA LLENA – grito aki

Y – dijeron las demás

Recuerden lo que les puede pasar si la ven – dijo aki – tienen que estar atentas y no mirarla y si pueden mantenerse juntas esta noche seria mejor

Ya se – dijo kasumi – esta noche nos quedaremos en mi casa – aki tu también estas invitada

Esta bien – dijo aki

Entonces decidido – dijo alice

Si – dijeron todas

Chicas me tengo que ir nos vemos esta noche – dijo aki saliendo – aa y porfavor procuren cerrar o tapar todos los lados por donde la luna pueda entrar

Esta bien – dijeron todas

**En la noche**

Chicas no deberíamos recordar algo – dijo alice

No creo – dijo kasumi

Bueno vamos a mi cuarto que la luna esta por salir – dijo alice

Oigan y aki a que hora dijo que llegaba? – pregunto mira

Dijo que la disculparan pero que llegaría un poco mas tarde – dijo fabia

Bueno la noche es larga – dijo runo – hablemos de algo

Como de que – pregunto kasumi

Ya se – dijo fabia – alice a ti te gusta shun

No, no me gusta – respondió alice algo sonrojada – porque preguntas?

Por como lo miras cuando estas con el – respondió fabia

A bueno pues si a esa vamos ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás – dijo alice y las demás se sonrojaron

A que te refieres? – pregunto runo

Fácil e visto como miras a dan runo, tu fabia ves a ren con otros ojos que se nota que no son de amigos, tu prima ves a anubias muy seguido y tu mira no te quedas atrás con las miraditas que le lanzas a ace

Todas se sonrojaron y estuvieron asi un rato hasta que mira pregunto

Y aki ustedes se han dado cuenta si le gusta alguien de los chicos – pregunto mira

Pues si – respondió fabia – mira acaso no ves como se la pasan intercambiando miradas tu hermano y aki?

Keith enamorado – dijo mira – fin del mundo

Después de que mira dijo esto todas se rieron por un momento hasta que alice dijo

Chicas voy a la cocina un rato por un vaso de agua quieren algo

No alice gracias – respondió kasumi hablando por todas las demás

Esta bien enseguida regreso – dijo alice y acto seguido salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hasta la cocina pero cuando llego y se sirvió el agua se quedo pasmada viendo la luna llena que se reflejaba en el vaso de agua mientras en la habitación las chicas estaban comentando

Chicas como que alice se tardo mucho solo para ver un vaso de agua – dijo runo

Y si se mojo y le salió cola? – dijo kasumi exaltada

No lo creo porque ya hubiera pedido ayuda – respondió mira

Bueno pues yo creo que alguien debería ir a ver que pasa – dijo fabia

Yo voy – dijo runo y salió de la habitación hasta la cocina y cuando llego

Alice porque te tardas tanto – dijo runo pero alice no respondia – alice me estas escuchando alice, alice – al ver que alice no respondia se acerco y cuando llego al igual que alice la peliceleste se quedo pasmada viendo la luna llena que se reflejaba en el vaso de agua mientras en el cuarto las 3 chicas que quedaban comentaban

Runo también ya se tardo mira ve a ver que pasa – dijo fabia

Esta bien – dijo mira y acto seguido la pelinaranja salió de la habitación hasta la cocina y cuando llego dijo

Alice,runo porque se tardan tanto – dijo mira – porque no me contestan – como no le contestaban la pelinaranja se acerco a ellas y cuando llego también se quedo pasmada viendo la luna llena que se reflejaba en el vaso de agua mientras que fabia y kasumi se habían cansado de esperar a las otras chicas y decidieron salir al igual que con las otras las 2 quedaron pasmadas viendo la luna llena y en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta

Hola chicas – dijo aki – no me digan que miraron la luna llena, ay no puede ser y ahora que voy a hacer

Aki – dijo alice – vamos a la isla summer se debe ver hermosa con esta luna

Si vamos aki por favor – dijeron las demás con cara de perrito pero aki respondió

No podemos – dijo aki firme – ahora quédense aquí ya regreso – después de esto aki se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación a dejar sus cosas pero cuando regreso la puerta estaba abierta y las chicas no estaban

Ay no puede ser asi como están pueden cometer muchas tonterías y vaya si lo se – se dijo aki para si misma – tengo que seguirlas

Aki salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa de alice y vio que las chicas estaban caminando de lo mas normal pero hablando incoherencias

Vamos a ver a los chicos – dijo alice (**NOTA: no se muy bien como describir como estaban asi que imagínenselas un poco borrachitas)**

Si vamos están en su entrenamiento de futbol – dijo fabia de misma manera que alice

si los chicos se deben ver muy guapos asi con sus uniformes – dijo mira

si imagínenselos sin camisas – dijo runo

aaa – suspiraaron – que guapos se verían asi

aki de lejos no podía evitar morisrse de la risa por lo que las chicas decían pero decidió seguirles el paso sin que ellas se dieran cuenta

**En el entrenamiento de futbol**

Necesitamos mejorar esa jugada dan – dijo shun

Si se pero como – dijo dan

Pues practicando – respondió ace

Chicos miren quienes vienen por ahí – dijo anubias

Hola chicas – dijo ren y las chicas entraron en la cancha y comenzaron a hablar

Hola shun sabias que te ves muy guapo asi – dijo alice y shun solo se sonrojo

alice – djo shun super rojo

Dan sabes que te ves muy sexy asi como estas – dijo la peliceleste y dan al igual que shun se sonrojo al máximo

Runo – fue lo único que pudo decir dan

Ren sabes que eres muy guapo – dijo fabia

Fabia – dijo ren de igual manera que los otros dos

Ace sabes me han dicho que eres muy bueno en algunas cosas – dijo mira y ace se sonrojo al extremo

– dijo ace y miro a Keith quien le lanzo una mirada asesina

Que dijiste mira – dijo Keith con una mirada fulminante

Lo que escuchaste hermanito – respondió mira

Anubias sabes eres muy sexy – dijo kasumi y anubias se sonrojo al máximo

Ka..kasumi que te sucede – dijo anubias muy rojo

Saben nos han dicho que ustedes son muy buenos besando dijeron las chicas acercándose mas a los chicos y los chicos no sabían como safarse las chicas seguían avanzando hasta que los chicos quedaron contra la malla del campo y las chicas los besaron, keith estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión de ver a las chicas asi y aki desde la parte de atrás del campo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, los chicos estaban con los ojos tan abiertos que un poco mas y se le salian cuando el beso termino las chicas se fueron caminando como si nada dejando a los 5 chicos en estado de shock y a Keith con la boca abierta

Esto ya se salió de control – dijo aki para si misma – mejor las sigo para que no cometan otra locura como esta – después de esto aki las siguió mientras que en el campo los chicos seguían en shock por lo sucedido

CHICOS QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ – dijo keith – pero los chicos no le respondían y lo que hizo fue darles un golpe a cada uno y el primero en decir palabra alguna fue shun

ALICE ME BESO – grito shun exaltado y confundido

A MI ME BESO RUNO – grito dan de igual manera que shun

A MI KASUMI – dijo anubias

A MI FABIA – dijo ren

A MI MIRA – dijo ace y miro a Keith que tenia una mirada asesina es su cara

Si ace mi hermana te beso – dijo Keith – PERO EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO ESAS CHICAS ACASO HABRAN ESTADO BORRACHAS?

No lo se pero no estuvo tan mal, ademos creo que con esto compruebo que alice esta enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ella – dijo shun

Si yo también – dijeron los demás

Entonces ace si estas enamorado de mi hermana – dijo Keith con una mirada fulminante

Pues si Keith estoy enamorado de ella y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella – dijo ace

Esta bien se ve que eres buen partido para mi hermana – dijo Keith – pero han pensado en como se les van a declarar a las chicas?

Pues no – dijo anubias

Ya se y si les damos una serenata – dijo shun

Me gusta tu idea pero cuando – pregunto dan

Yo digo que mañana en la noche porque no creo que hoy nos presten mucha atención que digamos – dijo ren

Tienes razón – dijo ace – entonces decidido mañana

SI – dijeron todos

**Por otro lado **

Chicas por favor no se tiren al agua – grito aki

Pero aki la isla summer esta tan cerca – dijo alice

Vamos a ir quieras o no – dijo runo

Si – dijeron las otras

No puedo permitir esto – se dijo aki para si misma – después de esto aki se fijo en que no hubiera nadie por esos lados y recito en sentido de hechizo

**Viento del cielo**

**Venid a mi**

**Ayudadme con estas chicas**

**Y mandadlas hacia allí**

Acto seguido un tipo de torbellino apareció y se llevo a las chicas de regreso hacia la casa de alice y aki se dijo para si misma

Gracias al cielo nadie me vio – se dijo aki – pero lo que aki no se dio cuenta fue que desde lejos una chicas de largos cabellos la estuvo observando

Con que esas son las 6 sirenas – dijo la chica – encontrarlas fue mucho mas fácil de lo que crei

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	7. Un descubrimiento y varias declaraciones

Capitulo 7 – Un descubrimiento y varias declaraciones

**Al dia siguiente**

Las chicas se despertaron en la habitación de alice pero no recordaban nada

Chicas que paso anoche – pregunto alice

No tengo idea – dijo fabia – pero siento que hice algo muy raro

Vaya que lo hicieron – dijo aki

Aki que nos paso – pregunto mira

Enserio quieren sabes todo lo que hicieron – pregunto aki

Si – dijo runo

Bueno – dijo aki – saben yo sabia que la luna llena hacia que las sirenas principiantes se descontrolaran en lo que hacían pero este es el primer caso que veo que ese descontrol las lleva a besar chicos

QUEE – gritaron todas – COMO QUE BESAMOS CHICOS

No se acuerdan – dijo aki – bueno les hare memoria tu alice besaste a mi primo, tu kasumi besaste a anubias, tu runo te comiste a dan, tu fabia te pasaste con ren y tu mira besaste a ace y le respondiste a Keith

QUEE – gritaron todas

No puedo creer lo que hicimos – dijo kasumi

Si pero lo peor fue cuando se quisieron ir a la isla summer – dijo aki

Y como llegamos hasta aquí – pregunto alice

Bueno pues…mmm – dijo aki quien no sabia como safarse de eso hasta que se le ocurrió – al final las pude convencer de que regresaran y créanme que no fue nada fácil seguirlas toda la noche

Lo siento mucho aki – dijo runo

Yo también – dijeron las demás

Bueno ya no importa – dijo aki – bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mas tarde

A donde vas – pregunto alice

Tengo que hacer algo – dijo aki y se fue

No se ustedes chicas pero yo la voy a seguir – dijo fabia

Pero fabia – dijo alice

No alice tenemos que seguirla yo creo que nos oculta algo – dijo fabia

Si yo también lo creo – dijo runo

Si yo también – dijeron mira y kasumi

Esta bien – dijo alice – vamos

Las chicas estaban siguiendo a aki desde distancia para que ella no se diera cuenta hasta que aki las llevo a la playa desde ahí vieron como aki se tiro en el mar y se fue nadando hasta la isla summer

Porque aki va a la isla summer tan temprano – dijo kasumi

No lo se – dijo mira – pero creo que lo mejor será seguirla

SI – dijeron las demás

Las chicas se tiraron al agua y siguieron a aki hasta la isla summer las chicas vieron como aki entro por la cueva submarina pero las chicas decidieron ir por arriba para que aki no se diera cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo

Bueno vamos a la cueva – dijo alice

Vamos – dijo runo

Las chicas fueron caminando hacia la cueva y cuando llegaron escucharon a aki hablar y decidieron espiarla para ver que hacia

Que esta haciendo – pregunto kasumi

No lo se pero has silencio para escuchar que dice – dijo fabia

Esta bien – dijo kasumi

A aki se la podía observar perfectamente que estaba practicando algo las chicas pensaban que estaba practicando con sus poderes estaban a punto de dar media vuelta cuando escucharon a aki decir para si misma

Vamos aki tu puedes tienes que controlar estos hechizos

A que hechizos se refiere – pregunto mira

No lo se veamos para descubrirlo – dijo runo

Vamos aki tu puedes – dijo aki para si misma y luego recito

**Aguas celestiales **

**Del fondo venid **

**Destruid esta roca**

**Que se encuentra aquí**

Después de que aki dijo estas palabras la pila de rocas que se encontraba en frente de ella se hizo nada y aki dijo para si misma

Lo consegui, porfin logre controlar ese hechizo

Akira Kazami que demonios es lo que acabas que hacer – dijo runo entrando con las otras chicas

Chi..chicas yo – dijo aki – pero la interrumpieron

Porque no nos dijiste que podias hacer esto – pregunto alice

Porque no tenia planeado decírselos hasta que pudieran controlar sus 3 poderes base y los 3 poderes especiales – dijo aki

Entonces nosotras también podemos hacer hechizos – pregunto mira

No por el momento – dijo aki – pero bueno vámonos

A donde – pregunto runo

Bueno pues runo no se si te has dado cuenta pero son las 9:30 de la mañana y tu restaurante abre a las 10 – dijo aki

Ciertooo – dijo runo – vámonos!

Acto seguido las chicas se fueron nadando a toda velocidad cuando llegaron se pusieron a arreglar el restaurante lo mas rápido que pudieron después aki salió a arreglar las mesas que quedaban por el muelle y vio y escucho a los chicos decir:

Chicos listos para la serenata de esta noche – dijo Keith

Estoy nervioso – dijo dan

Pero asi por lo menos podremos confesarles lo que sentimos por ellas – dijo shun

Pero chicos han pensado en un pequeño detalle – dijo ren

Cual ren – pregunto ace

Como sabremos donde van a estar las chicas esta noche – dijo ren

Pues si quieren yo les puedo ayudar – dijo aki

AKIII – gritaron los chicos

Hola chicos – dijo aki con una sonrisa en el rostro – hola Keith como estas – dijo aki

Hola aki – respondió Keith

Bueno entonces serenata – dijo aki – bueno hasta que porfin se decidieron pero díganme que canción les van a cantar

No hemos pensado en eso – dijo shun

Bueno pues yo se una – dijo aki – acérquense, los chicos se acercaron a aki y ella les dijo el nombre de la canción

Se la saben – pregunto aki

Quien no – respondieron todos

Bueno pues yo voy a ver si podemos hacer una pijamada en casa de alice y yo les aviso – dijo aki

Gracias prima eres la mejor – dijo shun

Lo se – dijo aki y se fue

Oye Keith – dijo dan

Dime kuso – dijo Keith

A ti te gusta aki – pregunto dan

Que.. no me gusta – respondió Keith rojo

Mas te vale – dijo shun

**Dentro del café**

Alice podemos hacer una pijamada esta noche en tu casa – pregunto runo

Claro que si – dijo alice

hola chicas de que hablan dijo aki

de que vamos a hacer otra pijamada en la casa de alice – dijo mira

que bien – dijo aki y pensó _fue mas fácil de lo que pensé_

**En la noche**

Bueno chicos las chicas están allí cuando yo les mande la señal empezaran – dijo aki

Gracias aki eres la mejor – dijo shun

Otravez lo se – dijo aki y subió

**15 minutos después**

Ya me llego el mensaje de aki empezemos – dijo shun

SI – dijeron los otros

3,2,1 los chicos empezaron a tocar

Chicas que es eso – dijo aki

No lo se pero parece una serenata – dijo alice

Pues si creo que es para ustedes – dijo aki

Lo sabias – dijo kasumi

Bueno ya salgan no hagan esperar a sus romeos – dijo aki

Las chicas salieron y los chicos empezaron a cantar

**Shun**

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,

y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,

**Dan**

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos

quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,

**Anubias**

me pasos los días y las noches enteras

pensando en el amor que recorre por mis venas,

**Ace**

pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera

y que afínal en contre a alguien que vale la pena.

**Todos**

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú

el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,

la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,

el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.

**Ren**

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela

escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella

**Dan**

por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella

y la quiero llevar conmigo asta las estrellas.

**Shun**

Esa cesación que recorre mi cuerpo

cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo

cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento

tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento.

Estribillo.

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú

el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,

la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,

el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.

Se repite estribillo.

15 segundo instrumental.

**Ace**

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños

y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos

quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,

**Anubias**

el amor que es, el amor que será

el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras

que expresaré segundo en segundo

asta que por ti se me acabe el mundo.

**Todos**

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú

el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,

la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,

el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.

TE AMO

Las chicas estaban con lagrimas en los ojos y lo único que las chicas pudieron decir fue

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

Después las chicas bajaron corrieron hacia los chicos los abrazaron y después los besaron y aki y Keith dijeron

MISION CUMPLIDA

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	8. confesiones y mas primera parte

Capitulo 8 – Confesiones y mas primera parte

**2 meses después**

Mucho ha pasado en estos dos meses pues todos los chicos estaban tan solo a dos semanas de empezar de nuevo clases y tambien nuestras chicas ya podían controlar todos sus poderes y colas y tambien podían realizar los hechizos en ese momento las chicas se encotraban en la isla summer practicando los hechizos que aki les había enseñado:

Vamos alice tu primero – dijo aki

esta bien dijo alice y luego recito

**Aguas del océano**

**Venid hacia a mi**

**Ayudadme ahora**

**A destruir a los de aquí**

Luego las cosas que se encontraban al frente de alice se hicieron nada y asi pasaron todas las chicas y cuando terminaron regresaron al restaurante y aki les recordó

Chicas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer verdad?

Que cosa – pregunto kasumi

Recuerden chicas que tienen que decirles a los chicos lo que son

Porque? – pregunto fabia

Porque ellos tienen que estar con ustedes el dia de la batalla – dijo aki

Y que pasa si no lo hacemos – pregunto mira

Ellos corren un riesgo muy alto – dijo aki – por eso tienen que decírselo

Y tu aki? – pregunto alice

Yo que alice – respondió aki

Ya encontraste a tu media naranja? – pregunto alice

Todavía no – dijo aki

Ok.. y como vas con Keith? – pregunto kasumi con una sonrisa algo maligna

Pues bien supongo – dijo aki con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

Y entre tu y mi hermano no hay nada mas – pregunto picara mir

No.. claro que no – dijo aki

mmm. esta bien haremos como que te creemos – dijo runo

bueno ya paren – dijo aki – mas bien vayan pensando como les van a decir a los chicos

Como van a decirnos que – dijo shun entrando

No nada – dijo kasumi y después las 6 se fueron corriendo

Que les sucede a sus novias – dijo Keith

No lo se – respondió dan

Y tu Keith ya eres algo mas con aki – dijo shun quien había pensado que Keith si era buen partido para su prima

No… shun aki y yo solo somos amigos – dijo Keith

Bueno les creeré por el momento – dijo shun

**Al dia siguiente**

**Con Mira**

Mira se encontraba caminando sola pensando en la manera de decirle a ace que era una sirena, ella se encontraba muy cansada debido a que había pasado la noche en vela pensando en como decircelo a ace pero no encontró ningún modo de decirle

Como se lo dire – se dijo mira para si misma – estoy segura de que ace me va a odiar después de decirle

En esos momentos ace estaba pasando por ahí y se dio cuenta de que por ahí estaba mira, y tambien se fijo que se encontraba en la punta de un pequeño cañon que daba directo al mar, ace tambien se percato de que mira estaba como tambaleándose y se dio cuenta de cómo mira se estaba inclinando hacia el abismo y lo único que pudo gritar ace fue

MIRAAA – grito ace y corrió hasta donde estaba ella para auxiliarla pero por la velocidad que llevaba se terminaron callendo los dos al agua

Mira despierta – suplicaba ace _10,9,8,7 – _por favor te necesito _6,5,4 –_ te amo _3,2,1 y _plof las piernas de mira desaparecieron y le apareció la cola ace estaba realmente sorprendido pero no podía dejar a mira ahí asi que lo que hizo fue llevársela hasta su casa pues tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle

**Con Runo**

Runo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que mira pensando en como le iba a decir a dan que era un sirena en esos momento runo se encontraba pensando

Como se lo voy a decir – dijo runo para si misma – ya se creo que lo mejor será ir a la isla para poder pensar mejor

En esos momentos dan pasaba por su parte favorita de la playa y vio a runo alistándose para ir a nadar, vio como runo corrió y se tiro un clavado en el agua y lo único que pudo decir o mas bien gritar fue

RUNO ESTAS LOCA

Por la impresión runo saco su cabeza del agua y dan se sorprendió ya que runo no tenia piernas si no que tenia una cola

Dan yo – dijo runo – lo siento y runo tenia planeado irse nadando pero cuando se disponía a empezar a nadar algo o mas bien alguien la cogió del brazo

Porque no me dijiste antes – pregunto dan con un poco de enojo en su voz

Porque tenia miedo – respondió runo

Miedo de que runo – pregunto dan

De que me odiaras y que no quisieras volverme a ver – dijo runo un poco tristona

Tonta – dijo dan acercándose a runo y abrazandola tiernamente – yo jamás podría odiarte porque te amo

Dan yo – dijo runo – tambien te amo y sellaron estas palabras con un dulce y tierno beso

Runo dime algo cada vez que tocas el agua te sale una cola? – pregunto dan

Antes si pero ahora ya puedo controlarla – dijo runo

Que te parece si vamos a mi casa de todas formas mis padres y los tuyos no están y quiero hablar un poco mas contigo de este tema – dijo dan

Esta bien vamos – dijo runo y se fueron a la casa de dan

**En casa de ace**

Mira estaba despertando y lo primero que pudo divisar era a ace que tenia cierta expresión de enojado y mira pregunto:

Ace que te sucede

Porque no me dijiste

Porque no te dije que – pregunto mira

Que eras bueno pues tu ya sabes… sirena – dijo ace

Como te enteraste – dijo mira

Porque cuando nos caimos del caños te salió una cola – dijo ace – pero dime porque no me lo habías dicho

Porque tenia miedo de que me odiaras – dijo mira

Mira – dijo ace – yo jamás podría odiarte porque te amo

Ace yo tambien te amo – dijo mira y luego se besaron, pero ese beso se fue profundizando cada vez mas hasta que ace paso al cuello de mira, mira estaba roja pero no se oponía ambos ya sabían que esa noche iban a unir sus almas y sus cuerpos es uno solo y asi siguió mira le empezó a desabrochar la playera a ace mientras este hacia exactamente lo mismo con su blusa siguieron asi hasta la habitación de ace dejando ropa tirada por todas partes, de igual modo los padres de ace no se encontraban en la ciudad, cuando llegaron hasta el cuarto de ace ambos se fueron recostando poco a poco en la cama y siguieron con el "juego" ace besaba a mira en todo el cuerpo mientras que mira solo gemia de placer cuando terminaron ambos cayeron rendidos y después ace dijo:

Mira te amo

Yo tambien te amo – dijo mira y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

**En casa de dan**

Runo quieres que te prepare algo de comer – pregunto dan

Tu cocinas no lo sabia respondió runo

Bueno pues no mucho – dijo dan

Mejor te ayudo – dijo runo

Esta bien – dijo dan

Cuando empezaron a cocinar todo iba bien hasta que sin queres un poco del guisado cayo en dan y empezó una pequeña guerra de comida y cuando runo le iba a lanzar algo a dan resbalo y cayo encima de dan quedando a muy poca distancia

Te amo sabes – dijo dan

Yo tambien – dijo runo y se besaron luego se levantaron para seguir cocinando y cuando terminaron de comer dan dijo

Estuvo delicioso

Si verdad – dijo runo – bueno creo que mejor me voy

No te vayas runo – dijo dan

pero dan – dijo runo pero no pudo continuar porque el castaño la beso pero no era un beso cualquiera ese era un beso un poco mas salvaje y apasionado que los otros dan empezó a besar a runo en el cuello pero fue ahí donde el ojirojo reacciono y pregunto

estas segura de esto runo

nunca lo estare mas dan – dijo runo y siguieron dan le iba quitando poco a poco la ropa a la chica mientras que esta hacia lo mismo con las prendas del ojirojo al igual que mira y ace dejaron ropa tirada por toda la sala y fueron besándose hasta la habitación de dan, dan besaba a runo en todo el cuerpo y ella estaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa en la cara cuando terminaron dan cayo al lado de la peliceleste y le susurro en el oído

Te amo y no sabes cuanto

Yo tambien te amo – dijo runo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

Van dos dijo una desconocida peliazul faltan 4

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme por no actualizar antes**

**FlowerBloom por si no sabias la canción se llama mi vida eres tu de sonick el dragon**

**Bueno dejen review n.n**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	9. Confesiones y mas segunda parte

Capitulo 9 – confesiones y mas segunda parte

**Al dia siguiente**

**En casa de ace**

El sol reflejaba en la habitación de ace y lo primero que mira diviso cuando abrió los ojos fue a ace quien le acariciaba su cabello y después ace le dijo.

Hola hermosa como dormiste – dijo ace con una sonrisa en la cara

Muy bien ace – respondió mira

Quieres algo de desayunar – pregunto ace

No mejor no ace no llegue a dormir a mi casa Keith debe estar con ganas de querer matarme – dijo mira

Bueno te acompaño a tu casa – pregunto ace

Si gracias – respondió mira

**En casa de dan**

Dan y runo estaban en la sala desayunando estaban muy callados hasta que runo se fijo en la hora y dijo exaltada

DIOS MIO SON LAS 9 TENGO QUE ARREGLAR EL RESTAURANTE

Runo no te preocupes terminamos de desayunar y vamos – dijo dan

Esta bien dan – dijo runo

**En casa de mira**

Bueno nos vemos mas tarde mira – dijo ace dándole un beso

Si bueno adiós – dijo mira

_Fue la mejor noche de mi vida –_ se dijo para si mismo ace

_Que noche tuve –_ pensó mira pero cuando entro a su casa

MIRA CLAY ME PUEDES DECIR EN DONDE DEMONIOS PASASTE LA NOCHE? – pregunto muy exaltado Keith

Keith.. yo.. me quede a dormir en casa de… fabia – dijo mira

NO ME MIENTAS MIRA – dijo Keith – LLAME A TODAS TUS AMIGAS Y NINGUNA SABIA DONDE ESTABAS ASI QUE DIME DONDE PASASTE LA NOCHE

Keith..yo..bueno.. pase la noche con ace – dijo mira un tanto asustada

QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE CON QUIEN – grito Keith

Con ace – dijo mira

MIRA CLAY – dijo Keith

Que pasa hermano – pregunto con miedo mira

HASTA QUE POR FIN – dijo Keith

EH? – pregunto confundida mira

Si hasta que por fin te decidiste a estar con ace – dijo de lo mas calmado Keith

No te entiendo – dijo mira – tu querías que esto pasara

Pues si – dijo Keith – me gusta verte feliz y si tu felicidad es con ace pues que asi sea

Keith… te quiero – dijo mira abrazando a su hermano

Yo tambien – respondió Keith y pensó _*ojala aki y yo algún dia seamos mas que solo buenos amigos*_

**En el restaurante de runo**

Chicas ya les dijeron a los chicos? – pregunto aki

No – respondieron kasumi, fabia y alice

Si – dijeron runo y mira

Y como reaccionaron – pregunto kasumi dirigiéndose a ambas

Bueno pues ace se porto muy lindo conmigo – dijo mira – y pues… el y yo bueno ustedes saben

ENSERIO MIRA TU Y ACE YA.. – grito kasumi pero mira le tapo la boca

Si kasumi pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere – dijo mira

Y tu runo – pregunto fabia

Bueno pues dan tambien se porto super lindo conmigo y pues.. yo tambien – dijo runo

TU TAMBIEN VAYA QUE USTEDES NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO APENAS SE LOS DICEN Y YA HACEN EL.. – grito kasumi pero esta vez runo le tapo la boca

Si kasumi pero deja de gritar porque yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere – dijo runo

Bueno pues van dos – dijo aki pero ustedes chicas tambien tienen que decirles

Si ya sabemos aki – dijeron las 3

**Con los chicos**

ENSERIO YA SE…. – grito ren pero dan y ace le taparon la boca

Si ren pero no es para que lo grites a los 4 vientos – dijo ace

Si porfavor cállate – dijo dan

Bueno pero por lo menos ya dieron el paso – dijo shun

SI – dijeron ace y dan

**En la tarde**

Fabia se encontraba sentada en el parque pensando en el modo de decirle la verdad a ren y en esos momento ren pasaba por ahí y la vio se acerco a ella y le pregunto

Porque estas aquí sola fabia

Porque me gusta pensar – respondió fabia

Si pero en estos momentos no hay nadie aquí – dijo ren

Si por eso pienso mejor cuando estoy sola – dijo fabia – bueno mejor ya me voy

Te acompaño – dijo ren

Esta bien – dijo fabia pero para su suerte en esos momentos los aspersores empezaron a regar y fabia asustada le suplicaba a ren que no la odiara _10,9,8,7 _que no quiso ocultárselo _6,5,4 _que lo amaba _3,2,1 _y plof a fabia le apareció la cola

Pero que – dijo ren asustado

Ren porfavor ayudame – suplicaba fabia tendiéndole la mano ren no sabia que hacer asi que lo que hizo fue tomarla y llevarla lejos de los aspersores

Porque no me dijiste – dijo ren con algo de enfado

Porque no sabia como – dijo fabia

Eso no es excusa yo no te oculto nada porque no pudiste confiar en mi – dijo enojado ren

Por miedo – dijo fabia

Miedo a que – pregunto a ren

A que te pudiera pasar algo – dijo fabia

Pero que me puede pasar – pregunto ren

No lo se – dijo fabia – ren.. yo lo lamento mucho – dijo fabia y se disponía a salir corriendo pero ren la jalo del brazo y quedaron a escasos centímetros

No tienes porque disculparte – dijo ren – tenias tus razones

Pero ren – dijo fabia

Fabia yo te amo y no me importa que eres te quiero por como eres – dijo ren

Ren.. yo tambien te amo – dijo fabia y lo beso

Vamos a mi casa – dijo ren

Pero ren y tus padres – dijo fabia

Ellos no están salieron de viaje de negocios y no vuelven hasta dentro de 3 dias y si no me equivoco tus padres se fueron con serena a un viaje y no vuelven hasta mañana en la noche – dijo ren

Bueno esta bien vamos – dijo fabia y fueron hacia la casa de ren

**En la isla summer **

En esos momento alice y kasumi se encontraban fuera del lago hablando

Cuando se lo diras – pregunto alice

No lo se – respondió kasumi

En otra parte de la isla anubias iba llegando en una

Asi que esta es la isla summer – dijo anubias para si mismo – vaya si es muy bonita voy a explorar y acto seguido anubias empezó a recorrer la isla hasta que vio la cueva y se metió en ella y cuando entro empezó a recorrerla y luego escucho 2 voces muy familiares

Kasumi tienes que decirle a anubias – dijo alice

Si se alice pero tengo miedo de que me odie – dijo kasumi

De que están hablando – se dijo para si mismo anubias quien estaba muy confundido

Kasumi tienes que decirle que eres sirena – dijo alice

Ya se alice no me lo sigas repitiendo – dijo kasumi

Pues deberías apresurarte – dijo alice – el tiempo vuela y luego se fue

Se que me va a odiar cuando le diga que soy sirena – dijo para si misma kasumi

Yo jamás podría odiarte kasumi – dijo anubias entrando

A Anubias – dijo kasumi con intenciones de irse pero el peliblanco la detuvo y la arrincono a una de las esquinas y quedaron a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro

Porque no me dijiste – dijo anubias

Por miedo a que me odiaras – dijo kasumi

Ya te dije que jamás te podría odiar porque te amo – dijo anubias

Anubias yo tambien te amo – dijo kasumi y lo beso fue un beso largo pero se separaron por falta de aire

Vamos a otro lado – dijo anubias

A donde – pregunto kasumi

No lo se.. a mi casa – dijo anubias – recuerda que vivo solo

Bueno esta bien – dijo kasumi y se fueron

**En casa de ren**

Estuvo delicioso ren no sabia que cocinaras – dijo fabia

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi – dijo ren

Bueno pues se que eres el mejor novio que cualquier chica quisiera – dijo fabia y luego beso a ren el le correspondió pero sin darse cuenta ren arrincono a fabia contra una de las paredes y la empezó a besar en el cuello y cuando estaban a punto de empezar

Segura – pregunto ren

Si – dijo firme fabia y prosiguieron entre ambos se iban despojando de sus ropas y cuando tuvieron un mejor contacto el uno con el otro empezaron, entre ambos se acariciaban en todas partes, ren besaba a fabia y esta le correspondía y cuando terminaron ambos cayeron rendidos y dijeron

TE AMO y luego quedaron dormidos

**En casa de anubias **

Que mas puedes hacer – pregunto anubias

Pues esto – dijo kasumi y congelo el vaso de agua que estaba en frente de ella

Wow puedes controlar y congelar el agua – dijo anubias

Y tambien puedo descongelarla – dijo kasumi

Eres fantástica – dijo anubias

Lo se – dijo sarcásticamente kasumi

Te amo – dijo anubias y beso a kasumi pero no era un simple beso ese beso era mas salvaje y apasionado y entre ambos se empezaron a quitar la ropa y cuando estuvieron descubiertos empezaron a "jugar" kasumi gemia de placer con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que anubias la besaba en todas partes cuando terminaron el le susurro al oído

Te amo – dijo anubias

Yo tambien – dijo kasumi y se quedaron dormidos

Vas dos mas faltan dos – dijo una misteriosa peliverde mientras se alejaba

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	10. Confesiones y mas tercera parte

Capitulo 10 – Confesiones y mas tercera parte

**Al día siguiente**

**En casa de ren**

En esos momentos ren y fabia se encontraban arreglando la casa de ren por como la habían dejado el dia anterior hasta que fabia le sono el celular

_Si hola – dijo fabia_

_FABIA SHEEN DONDE ESTAS – pregunto exaltada serena_

_Se…serena – dijo fabia – cuando volviste?_

_Llegue ayer en la noche – dijo serena – pero ese no es el caso, asi que dime donde estas_

_En la casa de una amiga – respondió fabia_

_No mientas hermanita llame a todas y con ninguna estabas asi que mas te vale que regreses ahora mismo que tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo serena_

_Esta bien – dijo fabia – voy para alla_

_Adiós – dijo serena y luego colgó_

Que paso amor – dijo ren

Ren creo que estoy metida en un gran lio – dijo fabia – serena llego antes y se dio cuenta que no llegue a dormir asi que mejor me voy

Te llevo – dijo ren

Si gracias – dijo fabia

**Con anubias y kasumi**

Kasumi amor despierta que ya es tarde – dijo anubias cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Que hora es – dijo kasumi despertando

Ya son las 10 alice te tiene que estar esperando – dijo anubias

Tienes razón – dijo kasumi – me visto y me voy

Te llevo – dijo anubias

Gracias – dijo kasumi dándole un beso

**En casa de fabia**

Quieres que te acompañe para hablar con serena? – pregunto ren

No gracias – dijo fabia

Segura – dijo ren

Si ren tengo que resolver esto sola – dijo fabia

Bueno esta bien – dijo ren – pero nos vemos mas tarde

Si claro – dijo fabia y le dio un beso a ren

Adiios – dijo ren

_*serena debe querer matarme* - _pensaba fabia

FABIA SHEEN AHORA SI EXPLICAME DONDE PASASTE LA NOCHE – dijo serena

En serio quieres saberlo – pregunto fabia

Si claro – dijo serena – pero dime la verdad

Bueno – dijo fabia – pase la noche con…con ren

QUEEEE – dijo serena – TE ACOSTASTE CON REN

No lo digas asi que suena feo – dijo fabia – pero si, si estuve con el

Se cuidaron verdad – pregunto serena

Claro que si – dijo fabia – en este momento no busco hijos

AY Fabia estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo serena – tu si buscas la felicidad

Serena – dijo fabia – te quiero mucho y después de decir esto la abrazo

Pero dime paso algo antes de que tu y ren.. bueno ya sabes – dijo serena

Serena – dijo fabia – yo confio en ti pero lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie por favor

Si claro sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo serena – pero dime que me estas asustando

Bueno ven – dijo fabia y después ambas se fueron a la piscina

Fabia no te vas a meter con la ropa puesta – dijo serena

Serena por favor – dijo fabia – esto es importante y después de decir esto se metió al agua

Fabia estas loca – dijo serena pero antes de decir algo mas a fabia le apareció la cola

Que tal – dijo fabia

Esto es – dijo serena – increíble

**En el café**

A ver quien mas ya se los confeso – pregunto aki

YO – dijeron kasumi y fabia

Bien chicas – dijo mira – y ustedes tambien ya..

SI – respondieron kasumi y fabia

Tambien se lo dije a serena – dijo fabia – lo lamento pero a ella no puedo ocultarle nada

Esta bien fabia – dijo aki pero espero que sepas lo que hiciste

Si lo se – dijo fabia

Bueno ahora solo faltas tu alice y tu aki – dijo runo

Si sabemos – dijeron aki y alice

**Con los chicos**

Ustedes tambien enserio – pregunto dan

Si – dijeron anubias y ren

Y tambien fue por la misma razón que pues.. ustedes saben – pregunto ace

Si – dijeron ren y anubias

Esperen mira y runo tambien… - dijo anubias

SI – respondieron los dos

Oigan y Keith – pregunto shun llegando

Pues no lo se – dijo dan

Que raro

**En la isla summer**

Asi que esta es la isla summer – dijo Keith para si mismo – la voy a explorar - y asi Keith se dispuso a explorar la isla hasta que llego a la cueva y se metió en ella sigui un rato hasta que llego al lago y vio a aki pero no con piernas si no con cola.

AKIRA KAZAMI EXPLICAME PORQUE TIENES COLA – dijo Keith

Keith.. que haces aquí – pregunto aki

ESE NO ES EL CASO DIME PORQUE TIENES COLA – dijo Keith muy enojado

Keith yo no puedo decirte nada – dijo aki

NO CONFIAS EN MI? – pregunto Keith

No no es eso pero no puedo decirte nada – dijo aki

ENTONCES NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR CONTIGO NUNCA MAS – dijo Keith yéndose

Keith – dijo aki con lagrimas en los ojos – creo que es mejor asi

**En la casa de Keith**

Keith llego su casa muy enojado y exaltado y mira se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunto

Keith que te pasa – pregunto mira

Mira dime la verdad tu sabias que aki era sirena? – pregunto keith

Pues.. si Keith si lo sabia y ella no es la única yo y las otras chicas tambien lo somos – dijo mira

QUE – dijo keith y porque me lo ocultaron

No era mi deber decirlo – dijo mira – era de aki pero ella no estaba segura

No estaba segura de que – pregunto Keith

No estaba segura de que tu fueras su media naranja – dijo mira – por eso ella no te había dicho nada

Entonces era por eso – dijo Keith – _fui muy grosero con ella_

Si era por eso – dijo mira – pero que paso

No.. nada mira tengo que irme no se a que hora regrese – dijo Keith

Esta bien – dijo mira

**En casa de shun**

Keith llego corriendo hasta la casa de shun y toco la puerta shun le abrió y le pregunto

Keith que haces aquí – pregunto shun

Shun tengo que hablar con aki – dijo Keith

Esta bien – dijo shun – ella esta en el jardín ah y puedes avisarle que no vuelvo hasta mañana que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de dan porque tenemos que arreglar unas cosas del equipo

Si claro shun – dijo Keith

A y Keith – dijo shun

Que sucede – dijo Keith

Diviértanse – dijo shun yéndose

**En el jardín**

AKI – gritaba Keith – DONDE ESTAS estuvo asi buscándola por un rato hasta que la vio encima de un arbol y grito

AKI NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

Keith tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo aki y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol para intentar alejarse de Keith, Keith la seguía pero no era tan rápido como ella y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue gritar la verdad:

AKIRA KAZAMI TE AMO – grito Keith y ella de la impresión de escuchar esas palabra piso mal una rama y esta se rompió Keith al darse cuenta corrió hasta donde estaba ella y la atrapo pero quedaron a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro

Aki yo si te amo – dijo Keith

Keith.. yo tambien te amo – dijo aki y sellaron estas palabras con un beso

Quieres ser mi novia – dijo Keith

Claro que si – dijo aki y lo beso – vamos adentro

Vamos – dijo Keith

**Adentro**

Quieres algo de comer – dijo aki

Si claro si quieres te ayudo – dijo Keith

Si gracias

**1 hora después**

Estuvo delicioso – dijo Keith – bueno mejor me voy

No te vayas quedate un ratito mas – dijo aki – de todas formas mi abuelo esta de viaje y shun no llega hasta mañana

Bueno me convenciste – dijo Keith y la beso pero se dejaron llevar por ese beso yo diría que demasiado y bueno pues Keith empezó a besarla en el cuello y aki le correspondía pero antes de empezar keith le pregunto

Segura – pregunto Keith

Aki lo beso y le dijo – eso responde tu pregunta?

Si – dijo Keith y siguieron Keith empezó a quitarle las prendas a aki mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con Keith siguieron asi hasta llegar a la habitación de aki, estuvieron besándose por un rato, Keith la besaba en todas partes y aki le correspondía estuvieron asi por un rato besándose y haciendo garabatos invisibles en la piel de ambos y cuando terminaron Keith le susurro al oído:T

Te amo

Yo tambien – respondió aki y ambos se quedaron dormidos

Solo faltas tu gehabich – dijo un desconocida chica de cabello azul marino mientras se alejaba

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**DEJEN REVIEWS n_n**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	11. La ultima pareja y mas revelaciones

Capitulo 11 – La ultima pareja y mas revelaciones

**Al dia siguiente**

**En casa de aki**

Aki despierta ya es tarde – dijo Keith dándole un beso a aki

Eh… keith que hora es – pregunto un tanto adormilada aki

Son las 10 vamos tenemos que ir al restaurante – dijo Keith

Si espera me cambio y vamos – dijo aki

Esta bien te espero afuera – dijo Keith

Esta bien

**En el restaurante**

Chicas donde esta aki – pregunto runo

No se, pero ya es tarde – respondió alice

Ustedes creen que… - dijo mira pero kasumi la interrumpió

Apuesto a que si

Si tienes razón – dijo fabia

Chicas han visto a Keith – pregunto dan

No, no lo hemos visto desde ayer – respondió runo

Pensándolo bien – dijo mira – Keith me dijo ayer que iba a salir, donde podrá estar

Simple con aki – respondió shun

QUE – preguntaron todos

Si, ayer Keith llego a mi casa a hablar con aki – dijo shun – y pues estaban solos asi que piensan que paso

POR FIN – dijo kasumi

Si tienes razón – dijo anubias

Hola chicos – dijo aki llegando con Keith pero apenas entraron las chicas cogieron a aki y los chicos a Keith

**Con las chicas**

Entonces aki que paso – pregunto runo

Y ustedes que creen – pregunto sarcásticamente aki

En serioo tu y Keith ya – pregunto mira

Si – dijo aki feliz

Y como se tomo la noticia – pregunto alice

Pues al principio no muy bien pero después mejoro – aclaro aki

Que bien – dijo mira abrazando a aki – oficialmente eres mi cuñada

Si – dijo aki – pero alice faltas tu

Si ce dijo alice

**Con los chicos**

Por fin Keith hasta que te decidiste – dijo shun

Si – dijo Keith

Y estuvo.. – pregunto ren

No voy a responder eso – dijo Keith

Porque no – pregunto dan

Porque yo no les pregunte nada cuando paso lo que paso con las otras chicas – aclaro Keith

Buen punto – dijo ace

**En la tarde**

Shun se encontraba caminando en el parque y luego vio que alice pasaba por ahí y le dijo

Alice que haces aquí – pregunto shun

Solo pensaba – dijo alice

mmm.. esta bien – dijo shun no muy convencido – quieres que te acompañe

de hecho si shun tengo que decirte algo – dijo alice

que cosa – pregunto shun

vamos a la playa y ahí te lo dire – dijo alice

**En la playa **

Shun tu sabes que te amo verdad – pregunto alice

Si se alice pero que tiene que ver con lo que me vas a decir – pregunto shun

Ven – dijo alice y fueron hasta el mar

Alice que quieres decirme – pregunto shun

Esto – dijo alice – y luego se tiro al mar

Alice – dijo shun pero no pudo continuar porque alice saco la cabeza pero estaba transformada en sirena

Que tal – pregunto alice – quería decírtelo antes pero no encontraba como

Alice – dijo shun – eres hermosa

Gracias – dijo alice ruborizada

Te amo – dijo shun acercándose hacia donde estaba ella

Yo tambien – dijo alice y lo beso

Vamos a mi casa – dijo alice

Pero y kasumi – pregunto shun

No te preocupes se va a quedar a dormir en casa de mira – aclaro alice

Bueno vamos – dijo shun

**En casa de alice**

Quieres algo de comer – pregunto alice

Si pero yo te ayudo – dijo shun

Esta bien – dijo alice

**Un rato después**

Cocinas excelente alice – dijo shun

Tu me ayudaste – dijo alice

Bueno mejor me voy – dijo shun

Quedate un rato mas – dijo alice

Pero alice – dijo shun

Por favor – pidió alice al pelinegro

Esta bien un ratito – dijo shun seductoramente para después besarla pero ese beso se torno un poco mas salvaje al punto de que shun empezó a besar a alice en el cuello y esta se dejaba llevar pero antes de empezar enserio shun le pregunto

Segura

Alice le dio un beso al pelinegro y le dijo – te parece que no

Shun solo sonrio y siguieron, shun empezó a bajarle las prendas a la pelinaranja y esta empezó a desabrocharle la camisa al pelinegro siguieron asi hasta llegar a la habitación de alice, cuando llegaron shun recostó a la chica en la cama y empezó a besarla en todo el cuerpo, la pelinaranja esta muy roja pero se dejaba llevar y cuando terminaron shun cayo rendido al lado de la pelinaranja y le susurro al oído

Te amo – dijo shun

Yo tambien te amo shun – dijo alice – pero

Pero que – pregunto shun

Mañana tenemos que hablar con todos – dijo alice

Porque – pregunto shun

Porque yo no soy la única sirena las otras chicas tambien – aclaro alice

Aki tambien – pregunto shun

Si y ella es la que mas tiempo tiene – aclaro alice

Cuanto – pregunto shun

Dos años – respondió alice

Bueno hablaremos de eso mañana con los demás mejor – dijo shun

Si – dijo alice y quedaron dormidos

Por fuera del edificio una pelinegra susurro para si misma

Estan todas

**Al dia siguiente en el restaurante**

Bien ahora que todos ustedes saben la verdad tenemos que contarles lo que va a suceder – dijo aki

Que va a suceder – pregunto Keith

Cuando el reloj de las doce del nuevo año – dijo runo

Si..- pregunto dan

Empezara la batalla final entre.. – siguió mira

Entre… - pregunto ace

Entre las reinas de océano y las brujas del mar – aclaro alice

Y las reinas son ustedes – pregunto shun

No exactamente shun – aclaro kasumi

Como – pregunto anubias

Nosotras somos descendientes de las reinas – dijo fabia

Con que eso es – dijo ren – pero en que nos involucra esto a nosotros

Que ustedes tendrán que estar con nosotras el dia de la batalla – dijo aki

Para que – pregunto dan

Para darnos fuerzas – dijo runo

Y valor - concluyo mira

Esta bien – dijo Keith yo estare allí

Yo tambien – dijeron los otros

Chicas hay algo que no les he dicho – dijo aki

Que – pregunto runo

El dia que les conte lo de la carta – no lo dije todo – me falto..

Que te falto aki – pregunto kasumi

Ese dia… - dijo aki

Si… - pregunto mira

Son ellas o nosotras – dijo aki

QUE – dijeron todos

Si las cosas se salen de control podemos morir – dijo aki

Que porque no lo habías dicho – pregunto runo

Y eso no es todo – dijo aki – solo uno de los dos grupos podrá mantener la cola

Como asi - pregunto kasumi – osea que si perdemos, perderemos la cola

Y el trono – concluyo aki

Pero no perderemos – dijo alice

Si – dijo runo – hay que tener fe en que todo va a salir bien

SII – dijeron todos al unisono

**En otra parte**

Entonces ya todas se lo revelaron a esos chicos – dijo la pelinegra

Si Sellon – respondió la peliverde

Explica bien eso zenet – pregunto la peliazul

Es muy fácil, Lena – dijo zenet – ellas ya se lo dijeron todo a esos chicos y hablo de todo

Como que todo – pregunto una peliceleste

Todo mylene – dijo zenet – que si pierden perderan la cola, el trono, y posiblemente la vida

No posiblemente – dijo sellon – van a perder todo hasta sus novios y luego de esto rio a carcajadas y las otras les siguieron

Muy pronto – dijo zenet

Nosotras – siguió lena

Obtendremos – prosigui mylene

Nuestra venganza – concluyo sello

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	12. Comienzan las clases

Capitulo 12 – Comienzan las clases

**Al dia siguiente en el restaurante de runo**

Chicas falta una semana para que empiezen las clases – dijo aki

Y – pregunto kasumi

Que tenemos que cuidarnos, porque las brujas pueden estar en cualquier lado – dijo aki

Este va a ser una largo año – dijo runo

Si – dijo fabia

Aki en que salón vas a estar – pregunto mira

En el Salon A – respondió aki

QUE BIEN – dijo runo

Nosotras tambien estamos en ese salón – dijo alice

Y los chicos tambien – concluyo fabia

Que bien – dijo aki

**Una semana después**

**Casa de alice y kasumi**

Kasumi despierta – decía alice

5 minutos mas – respondia kasumi

Vamos a llegar tarde – dijo alice – levantate

Ya esta bien – dijo kasumi

**Casa de shun y aki**

Aki estas preparada para tu nueva escuela – pregunto el abuelo

Si abuelo lo estoy – respondió aki

Bueno aki vámonos que se hace tarde – dijo shun

Si vamos – dijo aki

**Afueras del colegio**

Chicos – grito shun llegando

Hola shun – dijo alice

Que te parece el uniforme – pregunto runo

Esta mejor que el de mi otra escuela – respondió aki

El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una camisa de botones blanca manga larga una corbata roja en el centro una falda de tablones gris, un saco negro, medias negras largas y zapatos negros _(para entender mejor busquen el uniforme de Itazura Na Kiss)_

Bueno el de los chicos tampoco esta mal – pregunto dan

No – dijo aki

El uniforme de los chicos consistía tambien en una camisa de botones blanca manga larga una corbata roja en el centro un pantalón de tela color gris, saco negro, medias negras y zapatos negros

Vamos entremos que ya va a sonar la campana – dijo anubias

Si vamos – dijo mira

**En el salón A**

Bueno estudiantes ella es nuestra nueva estudiante Akira Kazami – dijo la maestra

Pueden llamarme aki solamente – dijo ella

Bien aki siéntese junto al joven clay – pidió la maestra

Si claro – respondió aki y se fue a sentar al lado de Keith

_este debe ser mi dia de suerte –_ pensó Keith

es muy hermosa – susurraban todos los chicos del salón – es igual de hermosa que las otras 5

Silencio – dijo una pelicafe muy enojada

Pasa algo srta. Matsuki – pregunto la maestra

No nada – respondió la chica

Calmate aiko – dijo una pelinegra que estaba sentada al lado de aika

No puedo haru – dijo aiko – no soporto que esas 5 sean mas populares que yo y ahora con esa nueva son 6

No te preocupes – dijo haru – eso va a cambiar

Matsuki, Wong hagan silencio – dijo la maestra enojada

Si maestra – respondieron las dos

**En el receso con las chicas**

Hola chicas – decían varios chicos acercándose a las 6

Hola – dijo aki amablemente

Asi que tu eres la nueva – pregunto uno de los chicos

Si quienes son ustedes – pregunto aki

Nosotros somos parte del club de fans de ustedes – dijo otro chico

Club de fans? – pregunto confundida aki –

Si amiga – dijo mira – nosotras somos las mas populares de esta secundaria y siempre nos molestan

Entiendo – dijo aki – pero porque me meten a mi

Porque tu tambien eres muy bella – dijo uno de los chicos

Gra..gracias – respondió aki

Chicas – dijo kasumi

Que pasa – pregunto fabia

Creo que mejor hay que correr – dijo kasumi

Porque – pregunto runo

Por eso – dijo kasumi señalando a los chicos que se estaban acercando demasiado a ellas

Si – dijo alice – corran y salieron corriendo pero los chicos salieron detrás de ellas

**Con los chicos**

Chicos – dijeron un grupo de chicas que se acercaban a ellos

Quien eres tu – pregunto anubias

Perdon, soy aiko matsuki la nueva presidenta de su club de fans – dijo aiko

Y tu quien eres – pregunto ace

Yo soy haru wong la vicepresidenta – dijo haru

Y que quieren de nosotros – pregunto frio shun

Lo de siempre – dijo una chicas atrás de aiko y haru

Que es… -pregunto dan confundido

A ustedes – respondió otra de las chicas

Chicos… - dijo Keith

Que pasaa – pregunto dan

Creo que mejor… corremos – dijo Keith

Si vámonos – dijo ace y salieron corriendo

ALCANZENLOS - grito una chica y salieron detrás de ellos

**Por los pasillos**

Las chicas eran perseguidas por los chicos y mientras corrian kasumi pregunto

Y si les congelamos los pies

No – dijo fabia – puede ser peligroso

Pero.. – dijo kasumi

Pero nada – dijo aki – nada de poderes aquí

Chicas… - dijo runo

Que pasa – pregunto mira

Aceleren el paso que nos alcanzan dijo runo y corrieron mas rápido

**Por otra parte del pasillo**

Los chicos tambien eran perseguidos por las chicas y mientras corrian escuchaban

Shun seras mio – dijo una de las chicas

Ace es mio – grito haru

Anubias es mio – grito aiko

Estas chicas están locas aceleren el paso – dijo shun

Si – dijo dan y aceleraron el paso y mientras corrian se toparon con las chicas y ambos grupos se quedaron sin camino

Ahora que – pregunto aki

AHORA SI – GRITARON LOS CLUBS

Tengo una idea – dijo Keith

Pues dila rápido Keith – dijo fabia

Porque se nos están acercando – concluyo ren

Cual es tu plan Keith – dijeron mira, ace, dan y runo

Y ustedes que piensan – dijo Keith

Hablas enserio – pregunto shun entendiendo el plan de Keith

Si creo que es la única forma de que nos dejen en paz – dijo Keith

Chicos tenemos que….. – dijo shun

Ya entendimos – dijeron los demás

Pero para hoy – grito Keith

Si ya entendimos – dijeron los chicos y tomaron a las chicas y las besaron en frente de todo el mundo dejando a ambos clubs con las bocas abiertas

Que es esto – dijo uno de los chicos

Un beso que no ves – dijo una de las chicas muy exaltada

Pero como si dan era mio – dijo otra de las chicas

Ahora si nos pueden dejar en paz – dijo shun – todos nosotros tenemos novias

Y todos nosotros tenemos novios – dijo alice – asi que por favor dejen de perseguirnos por el amor de dios

Esto no se va a quedar asi – dijo aiko

Si esto no termina – dijeron los chicos

Vamonos chicas – dijo haru

Vámonos chicos – dijo el presidente y se fueron ambos grupos

Por fin – dijo aki aliviada – porque no me dijeron que esto es asi

Porque pensamos que lo habían superado el año pasado – dijo alice

Bueno pero por lo menos hoy la libramos – dijo ace

Si tienes razón ace – dijo mira

Pero enserio este va a ser un largo año – dijo runo

Si tienes razón – dijo dan

**En la cafetería**

No puedo creer que anubias prefiera a la estúpida de kasumi en lugar de a mi que soy mas bella – replicaba aiko enojada

Si y yo no puedo creer que ace prefiera a esa mira en lugar de a mi – dijo haru de la misma forma que aiko

**Por otro lado**

Ustedes escucharon lo que yo escuche – pregunto sellon

Si sellon – respondió zenet – esas chicas odian a esas sirenas

Podemos ayudarlas a vengarse – dijo mylene – de todas formas a mi me gusto ese tal Keith

A mi me gusto kuso – dijo lena

Ese ren no estaba nada mal – replico zenet con una sonrisa maliciosa

Y shun – dijo sellon – el será mio

Entonces convenzamos a esas 2 chicas de unírsenos – dijo zenet

Pero para que si ellas no tienen cola como nosotras – dijo lena

Porque mientras haya más personas que odien a esas 6 mas fuerte seremos – aclaro sellon

Tienes razón – dijo mylene – hablaremos con ellas mañana

Porque no ahora – pregunto zenet

Porque tenemos que pensar en que le diremos – dijo sellon

Esta bien – dijo zenet

_Muy pronto esas princesitas perderan todo_ – pensó sellon para si misma – _todo_

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ**


	13. Dos nuevas enemigas

**Olii aquí kasumi reportandose, como sabran yo nunca escribo antes del capi pero esta vez lo hice para disculparme por mi retraso, ya que fue por dos razones, la primera fue por los exámenes y la segunda fue porque me fui de viaje pero bueno aquí estoy con la continuación del fic espero les guste**

Capitulo 13 – Dos nuevas enemigas

**Una semana después**

Esa semana había transcurrido muy lento para nuestros chicos ya que a todos lados a donde iban se topaban con integrantes de los diferentes clubs los cuales siempre les lanzaban una mirada asesina varios chicos querían asesinar a nuestros chicos por según ellos quitarles a sus princesas pero el peor error que pudieron cometer los dos clubs fue intentar pelear contra ellos porque…

Ya déjenme – gritaba una chica

Esto te pasa por intentar meterte conmigo y con mis amigas – decía aki que estaba con una mirada seria y los ojos entrecerrados apretando el brazo de una chica muy duro ya que trato de pegarle a alice, y los chicos estaban en una situación muy parecida…

Lo lamento ya los dejaremos tranquilos – decía un chico

Mas les vale – dijo fríamente shun – y créanme ustedes no me conocen enojado y no creo que quieran que eso pase

No… ya nos vamos – dijo muy asustado uno de los chicos y todos se fueron corriendo

Y para ustedes tambien va eso – decía aki enfadada – ustedes tampoco me conocen enojada y no querrán saber de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo

CORRAN – grito una de las chicas y salieron corriendo dejando una nube de polvo atrás

Asi esta mejor – dijeron aki y shun al unisono mientras que sus amigos solo los veian sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar

Ah.. shun – decía alice

Que sucede – pregunto shun

No estabas enojado? – pregunto alice

No – respondió shun fríamente

Y tu aki – pregunto Keith

Creeme esto no es nada – decía aki

Entonces como se ponen cuando están enojados? – pregunto dan

Bueno pues la ultima vez nos enojamos completamente…

**Flashback**

**Aki tranquilízate – rogaba la abuela a aki**

**Tu tambien shun – decía el abuelo – o ya veras **

**Y si no – respondió aki de una manera muy grosera**

**Que nos van a hacer – pregunto shun de la misma manera que aki**

**Ambos abuelos quedaron sin palabras ya que no sabían que responderles**

**Ven lo sabia – decía aki**

**Si no se calman les juro que les pondré a limpiar todo esto – decía el abuelo**

**Pues hazlo – dijo shun – pero primero..**

**Nosotros nos tenemos que desquitar con algo – decía aki y empezó a golpear todas las paredes de la casa al igual que shun quienes por algún motivo desconocido estaban muy enojados**

**Porque están asi – pregunto la abuela**

**No te importa abuela – respondió shun pero sin parar de golpear y romper las cosas – no es asunto tuyo ni tuyo abuelo**

**Asi que no se metan – decía aki y luego shun y ella empezaron a correr por toda la casa muy enojados y terminaron destruyendo mas de la mitad**

**Fin flashback**

Los chicos estaban con una mirada de sorprendidos y asustados mientras que shun mantenía una expresión fría y aki una cara seria

Ah… chicos – pregunto fabia con un poco de miedo

Que pasa – pregunto shun

Que fue lo que… les molesto tanto-

NO LES IMPORTA – gritaron aki y shun al unisono y todos los chicos se escondieron detrás de un árbol

Parece que no les gusta hablar de eso – dijo runo asustada por el grito

Si tienes razón – dijo dan de la misma forma que runo

**Por otro lado **

Varios chicos estaban asustados por la forma que reaccionaron shun y aki pero sobre todo nuestras brujas estaban sorprendidas

Vaya esa princesa tiene carácter – dijo zenet

Pero nosotras tenemos mucho mas – decía lena mientras bebía su jugo

Y shun – decía sellon – además de ser guapo tiene buen carácter lo quiero para mi

Bien sellon – decía mylene – pero has pensado en una cosa?

Si te refieres a esas dos chicas – decía sellon – las cite en un café en la tarde ahí las convenceremos

Eres una genio – decía zenet

Lo se – dijo sellon con una expresión sumamente fría

**En la tarde… en el café**

Para que nos citaron – decía aiko impaciente ya que sellon y su grupo se habían tardado mucho

No lo se – decía haru impaciente – yo tambien me estoy desesperando

Hola chicas – dijo sellon entrando

Deja los saludos para después – dijo aiko – tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí escuchándote

Mira niñita lo que te venimos a decir es importante asi que cállate y escucha – dijo zenet enojada

Aiko iba a responder pero haru se le interpuso y pregunto: - bueno para que nos citaron-

Queremos que ustedes nos ayuden a destruir a unas chicas – dijo mylene

Si claro – dijo burlonamente aiko

Mira niñita tranquilízate, es mejor que no te metas con unas sirenas – dijo zenet enojada

Sirenas? – pregunto haru y luego miro a aiko y ambas se empezaron a reir muy fuerte

No nos creen – pregunto lena enojada

Las sirenas no existen – dijo aiko sin parar de reir – son solo unos mitos

A si pues.. miren esto – dijo sellon y congelo el vaso de agua ante la sorpresa de las dos chicas

Como… - decía haru

Les dije – decía zenet – somos sirenas y lo que queremos es destruir a las princesas sirenas

Y quienes son las princesas sirenas – pregunto aiko

Ustedes las conocen muy bien – dijo lena – son nada mas que: alice gehabich, runo misaki, mira clay, fabia sheen, kasumi gehabich y akira kazami

QUE – gritaron haru y aiko al unisono

Como lo oyeron – dijo sellon de una manera fría – y lo que nosotras queremos es matarlas, sacarlas del camino para que no se interpongan en nuestros planes de apoderarnos del reino de los océanos

Matarlas – pregunto haru incrédula

Si matarlas – respondió mylene

No, yo no estoy dispuesta en convertirme en una asesina – dijo aiko

Yo tampoco – dijo haru

Que lastima – dijo zenet – porque si kasumi desaparecierta tu tendrías a anubias para ti solo

Y tu a ace – dijo lena

Aiko y haru se miraron entre si

No, no importa cuanto odiemos a esas chicas no somos asesinas – dijo aiko yéndose siendo seguida por haru

Mylene iba a seguirlas pero sellon la detuvo

Pero – decía mylene pero sellon la interrumpió

No te preocupes ya veras como muy pronto aceptaran – dijo sellon

**En otra parte**

Como pudieron siquiera atreverse en ofrecernos algo asi – preguntaba aiko en shock

No lo se – dijo haru de la misma forma que aiko – pero nosotras no somos asesinas

-Tienes razón-

**Al dia siguiente**

Aiko y haru llegaron al colegio muy temprano y se cruzaron con sellon

Y cambiaron de opinión? – pregunto sellon

Ya les dijimos que nosotros no somos asesinas – dijo haru yéndose con aiko

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo sellon

**En el receso… con anubias y kasumi**

Ambos se encontraban besándose sin notar que cierta pelicafe pasaba por ahí sola y los vio y luego miro a kasumi con ganas de matarla pero decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol para escuchar de que iban a hablar luego vio como kasumi y anubias se separaban pero kasumi se encontraba sentada encima de el con su cabeza en su hombro y el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

Sabes te amo – dijo kasumi

Yo tambien te amo – le dijo anubias al oído

Escuchar eso de la boca de anubias para aiko fue una flecha que le traspasaba el corazón pero sintió aun mas dolor cuando…

Sabes ayer estuve pensando en lo que paso – dijo anubias

En que cosa – pregunto kasumi algo confundida

No te hagas amor – dijo anubias – en lo que paso en mi casa hace 2 semanas

Ah… eso – dijo kasumi nerviosa

Aiko quien estaba detrás del árbol no entendía a que se referían hasta que…

Sabes quisiera repetirlo – le dijo kasumi a anubias mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Es enserio? – pregunto anubias feliz

Si… pero sabes – dijo kasumi – fue mi primera vez

Crees que no lo sabia – dijo anubias mirándola a los ojos sonriendo – esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida y después de decir esto la beso muy apasionadamente

Aiko estaba con la cabeza agachada después de escuchar y comprender el resto de la platica y se podía ver visiblemente como unas lagrimas caian hasta la tierra

Se acosto con el – decía aiko para si misma muy enojada – esta si me las pagas kasumi gehabich, te lo juro que me las pagas, te vas a morir

**Con mira y ace**

Ellos tambien se encontraban hablando y no se dieron cuenta de que haru pasaba por ahí y tampoco se dieron cuenta de que se escondió detrás de un arbusto

Sabes… mira – empezó ace – nunca me dijiste como reacciono Keith cuando… bueno tu sabes

Mira se sonrojo y empezó a hablar con un tono nervioso

Pues al principio estaba enojado pero luego… no se que le dio y se puso feliz

_*de que están hablando estos dos* - _se preguntaba mentalmente la pelinegra muy confundida

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida – le susurro ace al oído ocasionando que mira se estremeciera

Esa fue mi primera vez – susurro mira y ace solo sonrio y le levanto la barbilla quedando muy cerca de su rostro

Si lo se – dijo ace- y no sabes cuanto te amo por dejarme ser el primer hombre en tu vida

Ace… te amo – dijo mira y lo beso, beso que ace se encargo de profundizar

Detrás del arbusto haru estaba llorando en silencio llena de dolor y rabia del solo hecho pensar que mira consiguió lo que ella quería y dijo para si misma muy enojada

-disfruta mientras puedas mira clay que muy pronto te vas a morir-

**En la cafetería**

Sellon y su grupo se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente hasta que aiko y haru se les acercaron

Que quieren – pregunto lena sin mirarlas

Aceptamos – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que las otras cuatro levantaran la mirada al principio se mostraron sorprendidas pero luego sonrieron

Bien creo que tomaron conciencia – dijo mylene sonriendo maliciosamente

Lo que nosotras queremos es deshacernos de mira y kasumi – dijo haru enojada

Si las entiendo yo quiero matar a fabia – decía zenet

Yo no soporto que esa tal runo este con dan – dijo lena

Esa aki me las va a pagar muy caro por meterse con mi Keith – dijo mylene acentuando el mi muy claramente

Y alice va a desear nunc haberse metido con shun – dijo sellon

Creo que esta va a ser una muy buena amistad – dijo zenet y todas asintieron excepton sellon

_*Que estúpidas son todas estas* - _pensaba sellon - *_creen que voy a compartir el trono y los poderes, todo eso es solo mio y si para conseguirlos tengo que deshacerme hasta de ellas lo hare*_

**Hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez perdónenme por mi retraso**

**Dejen reviews plis n.n**

**Kasumi-Gehabich fuera PAZ!**


End file.
